THE BODYGUARD
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Skinner's latest field assignment? Babysit Alex Krycek and keep him alive long enough to testify against the Smoking Man.


Title: THE BODY GUARD

Title: THE BODY GUARD

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email: 

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC - 17 - FRAO

Warnings: Bad language – adult situations

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter but they keep coming to visit me! I make no money off of them; we just like to chat.

Summary: Skinner's latest field assignment? Babysit Alex Krycek and keep him alive long enough to testify against the Smoking Man.

Beta: All my thanks to Ursula.

THE BODY GUARD

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Walter Skinner raged. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?" He paced the floor of the Director's office. "He's probably in more danger with me than with any one else."

"I repeat," Director Cassidy removed her glasses for emphasis, "You WILL fly to Hong Kong, you WILL do whatever is necessary to secure Alex Krycek's release; you WILL find some place, I don't care where, and you WILL babysit Alex Krycek however long it takes! Or you can turn in your badge and gun right now."

"Shit!" He fumed, "And just how long is this … assignment supposed to last?"

"Unknown. It depends on how long it takes to get a court date set."

"Why don't we save the tax payers some money and let him rot in Hong Kong?"

"Because he is going to testify for us in a very important case and without his testimony, we have no case at all."

"And what case would that be?"

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. You just need to keep an eye on him for us until he's needed."

"And there's no trial date set yet?"

"We're hoping to hear something this week. In the mean time, you find some hole to crawl into for a couple of months."

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS?" Skinner bent over with both hands flat on Cassidy's desk.

"Who knows how long these things can take? I'll put out a notice that you're on personal leave for the time being."

"Now wait a minute here; I haven't accepted this assignment yet."

"Walter, get a grip! Who else would you suggest could handle this job? That wimp Stiles? Or maybe Shoemaker?" She leaned back in her chair. She had him now and they both knew it. They didn't have another AD willing, or agent capable, of such an assignment.

"Shit!" Skinner resumed his pacing. "What about Collins? Or Lawrence? Either of them could handle something like this and they don't have the history with Krycek that I do."

"Collins broke his ankle a few weeks ago and is still on crutches and Lawrence and his wife are expecting a baby in three weeks."

He was nailed and he knew it.

"Here's your plane tickets, credit cards, new IDs and private cell phone. I expect you to keep in touch at least once a week."

Skinner glanced through the packet he had been handed.

"Dallas, Mexico City, Sydney Australia, Tokyo; is all this really necessary?" He asked as he flipped through the tickets.

"It is. And you'll change identities at each location. You know the routine." She slipped her glasses back on and returned to her work; effectively dismissing him.

He stood for a moment longer, silently cursing her, then turned and headed for the door.

"The plane for Dallas leaves at 8:37 tonight. Be on it." She picked up her phone and dialed.

Skinner exited the room angry and disgusted with himself and vowed never to request field work again!

He squared things away in his office and left. His secretary had been away from her desk when he returned from Cassidy's office; he assumed it was all part of the plan so there would be no questions asked. He stopped on his way home and had dinner. No telling when he would have another decent meal.

The airport was crowded, as usual. He made his way on to the plane, found a seat and settled in. He found a John Grisham paperback in the net storage compartment in front of him and read until his eyes became heavy. He dozed the rest of the way until he was awakened by a jerk of the plane as the landing gear was lowered. A short time later they landed.

He retrieved his carry-on bag from the over head compartment and started down the aisle. A young man in a cowboy hat who had been sitting across from him called out to him. "Sir, you forgot your book," and handed him the novel. He tried to explain that it wasn't his but the crowd carried them on down the aisle and he pocketed the book and forgot about it.

In the restroom at DFW airport, Skinner entered a stall and hung his bag on the door. Off came the business suit and shoes and out came the blue jeans, flannel shirt, sneakers and baseball cap.

Thirty minutes later he was on his way to Mexico City and trying to get some sleep. Mexico City was bright, hot, and dismal. The airport lunch was tolerable – better than he had expected. He had a few hours lay-over so he walked and shopped a bit then made another change in the rest room. He was now wearing slacks, a new Mexican shirt he had just purchased, sandals, and different hat.

The flight to Sydney was long and tedious. He finished reading the novel, plus both magazines he had purchased.

Once he landed in Sydney he was thoroughly jet-lagged and glad that a room had been reserved for him. He felt much better after a good meal, a hot shower, and a night's sleep.

Another day spent in the air and he arrived in Tokyo; suit, tie, shiny shoes, wig, and thick glasses. He was thoroughly sick of flying now and cursing the day he'd ever heard the name of Alex Krycek. His night's sleep in Tokyo did little to actually revive him and he was on the first flight to Hong Kong the next morning; arriving late in the afternoon.

He waited until after dark before driving his rental car out to the prison. He circled through the neighborhood scoping out the area. He found a small wooded park near by and decided that would be where he'd park. He returned to the hotel and waited.

At two AM he left the hotel by a side door carrying his small pack with him. He parked among a small copse of trees, a distance of approximately two city blocks from the side fence of the prison. He slipped into is fatigues and cap; checked the contents of his pack and began preparations. He assembled the small plastic dart gun from other plastic items that were allowed through customs. He squeezed the tooth paste out of the tube until the dozen small capsules popped out into the palm of his hand. Pulling the tiny points from his hair brush, he assembled his darts.

The night was pitch black and he saw no one on his walk to the prison. His wire cutters made short work of the fence and in moments he was across the open field and flat up against the side wall waiting for the guard to turn around and head back in his direction. He eased his way between some large empty boxes and waited.

It all went down very quietly. The guard walked by him, Skinner stepped out and fired the dart gun, catching the guy on the side of his neck. He grabbed his neck and in two seconds time he was unconscious on the ground without uttering a sound. Skinner pulled him back into the shadows.

The clock was now ticking. The anesthetic would keep the guard out for at least, 30 minutes. He had to get inside, find Krycek, and get back out before the guard came to and sounded an alarm.

Skinner used his pick and was in the back door in less than a minute. A quick glance at his diagram of the prison he had in his pocket and he headed down the darkened hallway towards the prison office. Through the open door of the office he could see two men on duty; one looking at a magazine and the other sitting behind a desk and watching a fight on TV. He'd have to be careful and not miss. The one reading the magazine was actually closer to him and the easier shot but he went for the one watching TV first. He was at the desk so, closest to the alarm. He stepped out into the doorway, took his shot and the guy at the desk keeled over. The other jumped up but Skinner got him in the cheek

He shoved the guy at the desk out of the way and sat down at the computer. He typed in the words that were written on his papers. The name Alex Krycek came up and the symbols that Skinner translated as 'third floor cell 19'. He headed back down the hallway to the stairs and up he went carefully looking around at the top of each landing before going on up to the next.

The guard at the desk on the third floor had his head down and was snoring. He thought about just passing him by but didn't dare take the chance. A quick hissing and the dart found its mark. Skinner eased on down until he came to #19. He used his pick and opened the door. "Krycek?" He called out in a loud whisper. He took out his little pen light and in seconds realized that the cell was empty.

"Shit! Where the hell are you, Krycek!" Skinner wiped the sweat off his upper lip with the back of his hand and tried to think what to do next. It was too late for a prisoner to be out of his cell for any normal reason; the only thing left was to try the sick room. He had passed it back on the first floor. If Krycek wasn't there, he didn't know what else to do.

He made his way back down the stairs and over to the door with the big white cross on it. It was dark inside. He used his pick and went in. He passed through the outer room and entered the back area. There were six beds and three were occupied. The first one was in traction with a broken leg. Skinner cursed and eased up to him thinking "That's all I need; lugging a cripple around!" Once close enough, he realized it was a black man.

He let out the breath he'd been holding then eased over to the next bed; a young blond guy, early twenties. One last chance and he would have to admit that this whole thing was a bust. The dark head was turned away from him but something on the nearby cabinet caught his eye; a prosthesis. He walked around to the other side of the bed and there he was.

Skinner reached out and shook him by the shoulder. Krycek snapped awake and brought his arm up to protect himself.

"Krycek; it's me, Skinner. Cassidy sent me. Come on; let's get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Huh? Skinner?" Krycek said rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up. "Yeah, sure I can walk."

Skinner helped him up and noticed he had been severely beaten. "Let's go." He reached up on top of the cabinet and got the prosthesis and handed it to him. "Where's your clothes?"

"Hell, I don't know. Let's just get out of here. We can worry about clothes later." Krycek strapped his arm back on underneath his hospital gown. He took a few steps and stumbled.

"What the hell's the matter? You drunk?" Skinner asked.

"Concussion. I'll be all right. I'm just a little dizzy. Let's go." He headed for the doorway.

Just then the young blond guy sat up, "Hey, where you goin?"

"Going to take a piss. You wanna come along and hold it for me?" Krycek snarled.

"Fuck you!" the kid said and lay back down.

They eased their way down the hall and out the side door. Krycek stood still for a moment catching his breath.

"Come on. The guard should be waking up before too long and I want to be clear out of his sight range when he does. We've got a distance of about two city blocks to walk and no cover between here and there."

Krycek lunged forward and they took off in a trot towards the fence. They were nearly there when Krycek hit the ground. Skinner grabbed his arm and hauled him back up.

"Sorry," Krycek mumbled, a bit out of it. "I think I got a couple of cracked ribs."

"Jesus!" Skinner said and slung an arm around Krycek's waist and helped him through the hole in the fence. Once on the other side, they hurried on their way.

"Couldn't you have parked a little closer," Krycek gasped.

"Yeah, I could have drove right up and parked in the fucking parking lot but I would have ended up in the cell right next to yours!" Skinner said as he pulled Krycek to his feet again after going to his knees this time.

"I'm not complaining, Skinner. I'm just thankful to be out of there."

They had to stop about half way to let Krycek catch his breath. Skinner was afraid he might pass out, he was breathing so hard, and he didn't want to end up having to carry him. Once into the trees he breathed a sigh of relief. They were almost there now; out of sight for sure and no alarms had gone off yet. He practically dragged Krycek the rest of the way to the car.

Once inside, he changed back into his jeans and gave Krycek the fatigues to put on. He was helping Krycek with it when they heard the siren go off. Skinner started the car and drove out of there as fast as he could. With an arm around Krycek's waist, they entered the side door of the hotel and took the elevator up to his room where he deposited Krycek on the bed.

He dug through his paper work and called the number he was supposed to. He spoke a few minutes then hung up.

"They'll be here to pick us up in thirty minutes. Do you need anything?" He detested Krycek but he couldn't stand to see even a dog in that much obvious pain.

"I'm all right. I just need a few minutes to catch my breath." Krycek lay there on the bed, holding his side and gasping in pain.

Skinner got his first good look at him then and cringed at what he saw. Krycek's one eye was swollen nearly shut, there was a cut under his left eye and more than one fist-sized bruises visible. The bottoms of both feet were bloodied.

"We've got to get you cleaned up some." He went into the bathroom and brought out a wet wash cloth and towel and dug through his supplies and brought out a first-aid kit.

"Let's get these fatigues off. I brought clothes for you." He helped Krycek out of the suit and noticed that his knees were bloodied too. A shiver of guilt ran through him, remembering how he ran him through that field and through the woods. He cleaned both knees and feet then used some Neosporin and bandaged all the wounds.

"Looks like you got a pretty good cut on your foot here. The bandage is never going to stay on." He got out his knife and cut a long strip off the side of the towel and wrapped it around the foot, holding the bandage in place. "That ought to do it."

Out of his suit bag he pulled a pair of jeans, briefs, socks and a sweat shirt. "Here. Let's get you into these."

By the time they finished there was a knock at the door. Skinner peered out through the peep hole and saw someone holding up a badge; number 6048, just as he was told to look for. He opened the door and the man came in. He took one look at Krycek and asked, "Are you ready? Can he travel?"

"We're ready and yes, he can travel." He pulled out a pair of shoes and helped Krycek into them; then grabbed up his bag and they were heading out the door. They took the elevator down to the nearly empty lobby and walked out. The car was waiting by the curb and they climbed in.

Traffic was sparse and they had a few moments of panic when a police car wailed coming towards them. Their driver turned off into an alley until it passed. A block further and two more police cars roared past them. They turned on the radio and the driver informed them that the news was saying that there had been an escape over at the prison. No one said a word.

Before long they pulled up at the pier and climbed out. They boarded a small boat in the darkness and motored over to a larger freighter docked across the channel. They were shown below to a small cabin with two narrow beds. There they rested until the ship sailed the next morning.

"Where are we headed?" Krycek asked as they ate the breakfast of rice and vegetables that was brought to them the next morning.

"Shanghai," Skinner answered.

"Shanghai? Why in the hell are we going to Shanghai?"

"What's the quickest way out of Hong Kong?" Skinner asked.

"Airport – a flight to anywhere." Krycek answered.

"That's where they'll be looking."

"So we go to Shanghai?"

"Shanghai by boat; then train to Peking. From Peking we fly to Seoul, to Tokyo, then to LAX. We change our identities at each stop along the way."

"The long way home," Krycek wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "from LA to D.C., then where; a safe house?"

"No. Arrangements were made for the entire trip until we reach L.A. From there, we are on our own. We find us a quiet place somewhere and keep our heads down. I keep in touch with Cassidy and she'll let us know when a trial date is set."

"From the moment that date is set and the list of witnesses is revealed, I'm a marked man. You do know that; don't you?" Krycek sipped his tea.

"So I've been told."

"And you get the job of keeping me alive to testify?"

"That's about it."

"You must be high on somebody's shit list." Krycek said as he set his cup on the floor and lay back down on his cot. "We'll be lucky to make it out of China."

Skinner had the same thought as Hong Kong slowly disappeared in the distance.

XXXX

Skinner had never gotten sea sick before but for some reason, this time he was severely nauseated. He spent the day pacing in their small cabin or lying down trying to nap. He chalked it up to exhaustion, strange food, and tension. He listened to the sounds of the ship and every sharp noise jolted him. Mid afternoon he sat bolt up right in bed.

"What is it?" Krycek asked sleepily.

"Engines stopped. There weren't supposed to be any stops along the way." Skinner said as he listened.

There was excited chattering and running feet outside their door and a hurried knocking.

"Oh fuck!" Krycek cursed and sat up.

Skinner went to the door and called out. "Yes?"

The one crewman who spoke English began jabbering; half in English and half in Chinese.

"I don't understand you. What do you want?" Skinner called back.

"Money, Skinner. He says he needs money to pay the authorities." Krycek held his side as he sat up and slipped into his shoes.

"OK. Yes; just a minute." Skinner pulled out in his bag and took out an envelope filled with cash. "How much do you think I should give him?"

"You might make it with a thousand but five would be better if you have it. Don't give him everything you have; we're going to need a lot more before we make it out of here."

"OK." Skinner pulled five thousand out of the stash and went back to the door. He opened it a crack and handed the money over.

"That's it. That's all I have. There won't be any more." he told the man who went away counting it.

"I'm going to follow him and see what I can find out." Skinner said and slipped out into the hall way. He passed half a dozen other small cabins and took the stairs up. He peeked around once he got to the top and saw a knot of men standing there speaking to an officer. Then his eye caught sight of the patrol boat along side. He ducked out of sight behind a small equipment shed and tried to hear what was being said but he couldn't make anything of it. Working himself into a better position he was able to see the gap-toothed Captain handing a wad of cash over to the man in uniform. They spoke for a few moments then shook hands and the officer climbed back down the ladder to his small boat. Skinner hurried back down stairs to their cabin.

"It looks legit. A small patrol boat was along side and an officer was on the receiving end of the money."

"Looks like he got paid off, **not** to search the freighter; we got lucky." Krycek said and sat back down on his cot.

Skinner breathed a little easier as the engines started up again and sat back down as well. He decided to try and sleep some more as he had no idea what to expect once they reached Shanghai.

The port city of Shanghai was pretty much as he had remembered it from the last time he had been there several years prior on Bureau business. But that time he was met at the air port by their men and taken to a nice clean air conditioned hotel and their business was conducted in nice clean air conditioned offices and they were driven around in nice clean air conditioned cars. This time, he was sneaking into the city on a filthy freighter; hoping to pass through entirely unnoticed. He wondered if that was possible. His six-foot three frame, bald head and white skin made it impossible for him to just disappear into a crowd. He'd have to remember to slouch some, keep his cap on, and try and keep his face down. He was also hauling around a one-armed man that had obviously sustained a severe beating recently; not much chance of them going around without arousing a little interest. At least their arrival would be at night; they had darkness in their favor.

They were fed again at six pm, the same as they had been fed for lunch and breakfast; bowls of rice with some vegetables and bits of fish mixed in. It was disgusting but they both ate every drop of it. Just a few more hours and they would be there.

They took turns pacing the floor. They actually spoke very little to one another. Skinner was caught up in the intrigue now; his wits being called into service, his mind planning for all alternatives. He kept his dart gun at hand and wished they could have somehow managed to smuggle in his real gun. That was impossible though and to be caught with an unauthorized gun in China would mean automatic jail time.

The bumping of the ship against the dock awoke them both and they gathered their few belongings and readied their departure. A knock at their door by the Captain and the one English speaking crewman, and they were escorted off the ship.

Krycek seemed a little steadier after a full days rest and Skinner was glad that he was able to make it on his own two feet. Once ashore they were met immediately by an Englishman in a white suit, smoking a long thin cigar. He took them to his car and drove them to the rail road station. They talked little on the ride; most about the 'beastly' weather. The Englishman stayed with them until they were in their small compartment safely aboard the train. He bid them a fond "Cheerio" as he handed them a six pack of bottled water which they gratefully accepted as they had been afraid to take more than a sip or two of the water aboard the freighter and suspected the water that they did drink as being the cause of the severe nausea they both suffered.

They were shown to a private compartment and quickly locked the door and settled in. The first thing they both did was open a bottle of water and drink it straight down.

"Well we made it this far," Krycek said shaking his head in wonder.

"So far, so good." Skinner agreed. "This train is an express, with no stops between here and Peking so we should be safe for a while.

"Unless there are officers aboard the train with authority to arrest escaped convicts and their accomplices," Krycek added.

Skinner rubbed the back of his neck and twisted it until it popped. "I'd give a thousand dollars right now for a hot shower." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Krycek agreed. "I'm pretty ripe right now myself."

They sat in silence until the train pulled out and got underway on its long journey up-country.

Skinner decided to check out their tiny bathroom and try to clean up as much as he could.

He took off every stitch of clothing and began running water in the little sink. With paper towels only, he washed as best he could, then put his smelly clothes back on. He was going to have to spend one more day in them before he could change back into his suit. He hoped they would have enough time in Peking to take a shower before boarding their flight to Seoul but he wasn't going to count on it. He brushed his teeth thoroughly and that helped somewhat. He exited the bathroom and Krycek went in and cleaned up as well.

They had just finished when someone knocked at the door. Skinner opened the door a crack and was surprised to find the Englishman standing there. "I have news. May I come in for a moment?"

Skinner stepped aside and let him in but kept his hand on the dart gun in his pocket.

"There are officers on board and I heard them chatting just now in the lounge. It seems everyone is looking for an escaped convict. Those speaking were paper-pushers mostly and were discussing the fact that there would be a delay once the train reached Peking as we will be boarded at that time and searched. Have you any alternative plans?"

Skinner wiped a hand down over his face and shook his head 'no'.

"Very well then, I best see what I can cook up. I'll get back to you. Cheerio." He left quickly and Skinner sat down again and joined Krycek staring out the window.

"I can't jump off this train, Skinner. I'd never make it. You might want to try it though."

"No body's jumping off the train, Krycek. I didn't take this assignment to get myself or anybody else killed. We'll wait and see what the Englishman comes up with."

"You do realize that he could be in it with them; don't you?" Krycek made eye contact with Skinner then.

"Of course I do. But right now, we have nothing else to go on. We're heading in the right direction and all we have to do is get to that airport in Peking. That's our goal and all we have to worry about for now."

It was nearly three hours later before the Englishman returned. Skinner let him in immediately.

"Well, we have come up with a plan. Let's just see if we can pull it off. Some friends of mine are working up a little diversion. There's a port called Tientsin, about fifty miles southeast of Peking. They will stop the train there but only for a moment or two; five at the most. You will at that time, de-train and someone will drive you the rest of the way into Peking."

"These friends of yours, are you confident you can trust them?" Skinner asked not seeing any other choice available to them.

"Absolutely, dear boy. The one setting it all up is a rather handsome chap, if I do say so. In fact, he's my twin brother." He smoothed his thin moustache with a fingertip. "You are three cars from the luggage car in the back. I will come and get you when it's time and we'll make our way to the back. We must be speedy about it now as the delay will only be momentary. It is a busy station that we will be entering, with lots of chaps mucking about. You will be met by a group of workers and escorted out of the rail yard in their truck. The truck will be met by my brother and he will take you the rest of the way in his car. Is this agreeable to you?"

"I don't see that we have any other option; do you?" Skinner asked Krycek.

"Not really. We need to get off this train before Peking. Are you sure you can get them to stop the train? I thought nothing stopped an express?"

"Oh my yes! This is what we do; and we rather enjoy it. It will actually take very little effort on our part to stop the train but as I said, it will only delay them momentarily."

"And there will be no Officers on the scene?" Skinner asked.

"Well, one can never be sure of that as they are always underfoot but with a little care, we can put it over on them." The Englishman smiled confidently and made his departure, promising to be back in plenty of time.

"I don't like it," Krycek complained. "Too many people involved."

"You've got a little over five hours to come up with another option," Skinner said after looking at his watch. "If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it."

Krycek gave a disgusted shrug, stood up and opened up his berth. Skinner decided he'd do the same and pulled down the upper berth and climbed up and stretched out. He might as well try and get some rest. The rhythm and the clackety clack of the train soon lulled them both to sleep.

They came awake an hour before time for the Englishman's return and readied themselves for the next leg of their journey. They sat and waited anxiously for the knock on the door. Finally it came and Skinner had the door opened before the second knock.

"Ready?" The Englishman asked cheerfully. "I think it's time to get the hell out of Kansas. Isn't that what you chaps say?" He questioned as they made their way through the darkened cars to the back.

"I think you mean 'Dodge'." Skinner corrected him.

"Dodge?"

"Uh huh. 'It's time to get the hell out of Dodge.' I think is the saying you're looking for." Skinner said.

"Oh that's right! I remember clearly now. I looked it up and Dodge is a city in Kansas; isn't it?"

"That's right." Skinner nodded as they stopped at the landing between cars and the baggage car.

The hair on the back of Skinner's neck stood up and the adrenalin started to pump. The noise of the train was almost deafening and the night air was cool as the train hurtled onward.

"It doesn't seem to be slowing," Skinner said.

"Give it time, old boy. Give it time. I would suggest that you grab hold of something because when it does stop, it will be quite a jolt."

They each grabbed hold of something and had no sooner done so when the train jerked as the brakes screeched. They still traveled a good distance before it stopped and in the darkness they could tell they were indeed in some sort of station area with several other sets of tracks.

Once the motion of the train stopped, they hopped off. Skinner tossed his bag off first, then hopped down and gave Krycek a hand. They no sooner stepped away then the train started up again. In moments they were surrounded by a group of workers and muscled over to a beat up old truck. They all climbed in; no one saying a word.

Skinner's mouth was dry as they were stopped at the gate by a guard. A few words were exchanged between the guard and the truck driver then they were on their way again. It was nearly a mile down the road before they pulled over. They were given a hand by the other workers and soon they were off the truck and it was on its way down the road. They were alone on the road for less than a minute before a car pulled over and stopped. A head popped out of the window and asked, "Good evening, Gentlemen. Could I interest you in a ride into Peking?" He was a dead ringer for the Englishman on the train.

They eagerly hopped into the back seat and they were on their way.

"Thank you," Skinner said with relief as they settled in for their ride. "I was a little nervous there when there was no one there to meet us."

"Oh pish posh! I got delayed. I had a puncture and had to change it myself. Dreadfully nasty dirty job. Teddy said you'd probably be hungry so I brought some sandwiches and coffee." He handed the bag into the back seat.

"Anything but rice and fish!" Skinner said taking the bag gratefully. He opened it to find two ham and cheese sandwiches and two large containers of coffee. They downed it hungrily and began to feel a little bit better.

The trip into Peking took a little over an hour and as they entered the outskirts of town, Skinner asked, "You're sure there will be no road blocks? No Officers asking questions?"

"Not to worry. There won't be any of that nonsense the way we're going." He pulled off the main road and drove a while on some back road then off on a dirt road for a while before they felt pavement underneath them again.

Once more back onto city roads they began to breathe a little easier.

"How far to the airport?" Krycek asked.

"Just a hop, skip and a jump from your hotel. I understand you have a reservation at the Regency. I called and confirmed it and took the liberty of checking in for you and picking up your key." He handed it back to them and Skinner took it. "You will have some time to rest up and I delivered your items there for you as instructed."

"What items?" Skinner asked.

"I was told you might arrive without luggage and traveling by air without luggage sets off all sorts of nasty suspicions. I was instructed to have a few things waiting for you. It's all there. I was given a list with sizes and all so everything should fit. I've left you my number beside the phone in case you need anything else. I'm staying in the hotel so I'll be able to see you safely to the airport in the morning. Your flight to Seoul leaves at ten thirty three so you will have time to catch a few hours sleep. The Regency has a really smashing breakfast so you might want to plan on catching some before you leave."

They could see the large red Regency sign a few blocks before they got there. In minutes they were unloading and entering the side door of the hotel. The elevator took them up to the seventh floor and they went on down to 714. Skinner opened the door slowly with his left hand, keeping his right hand on his dart gun. It was unnecessary as the room was empty.

They went in and locked the door behind them then spent the next several minutes scanning the room for bugs or cameras. It was clean. Only then did Skinner begin to relax a little. The room was spacious and had two large beds in it. A suitcase was lying on each bed.

They each went over and opened one and started pulling out clothes. One look at the sizes and they changed places. Skinner peeled off his smelly jacket and said, "I'll flip you to see who gets the shower first."

"No, you go ahead. You got me this far, you've earned it." Krycek was checking out the tray of fruit, cheese and crackers that was left on the table for them. "I'll munch out here for a while."

"Suit yourself," Skinner said and grabbed up a pile of clean clothes and headed for a hot shower. He stayed in longer than he should have but finally came out of the bathroom feeling like a new man.

Krycek was sitting on the end of his bed with a lap full of clean clothes and went in as soon as Skinner came out.

Skinner had been traveling nine days now and decided to give Cassidy a call.

"Well it's about time you checked in! So, do you have him? You'd damn well better have him, Skinner!"

"Yes, I have him." Skinner acknowledged and wondered once again how he ever ended up working for a bitch like Cassidy.

"Good. We have a date set but you're not going to like it. It's not for another five months."

"FIVE MONTHS? Five fucking months? You expect me to babysit him another five months?"

"I expect you to do your job!" She said and hung up on him.

He snapped the phone closed in disgust and gave serious thought for the thousandth time to retiring. He didn't need this shit and he'd had just about all he was going to take from Cassidy.

Before they went to sleep they left a note on the door for breakfast to be delivered at nine am. The Englishman was right; breakfast was delicious. He knocked on their door at exactly nine forty five and they headed out for the airport; Skinner and Krycek both in new business suits, white shirts and ties, and shiny new shoes. A little make up on Krycek's face hid the worst of the bruising and most of the swelling had gone down so he was quite presentable now. They each carried their new luggage over their shoulders and blended in well at the airport with all the other business men traveling through. They boarded with no difficulty at all and took their seats, stashing their bags in the over-head compartment.

Krycek loosened his tie and un-did the top button on his shirt. It had been a long time since he had worn such clothes.

"You all right?" Skinner asked as he settled in the aisle seat.

"I'm still alive, I'm not in jail; I have no complaints." Krycek answered glumly.

Skinner loosened his tie as well. He noticed several other passengers doing the same; some of them even removing their jackets and storing them over head. He began to relax a little but wished he had taken time to buy something for them to read. He'd make sure to remember to do that before their long trip across the ocean. He needn't have worried; Krycek was a quiet traveling companion and didn't grate on his nerves with endless chatter.

Skinner leaned his seat back, laced his hands together across his abdomen and let his mind wander to L.A. and wondered what would happen when they arrived there; if it would be the end of their worries or just the beginning of a new set.

Lunch was actually a piece of meat he was pretty sure was beef but he wouldn't bet on it and he couldn't guess what was in the sauce poured over it. The accompanying vegetables were the usual frozen/thawed/reheated rubbery mess. The coffee was good though and he had a second cup. Krycek ate his meal in silence. Once the trays were removed, Krycek said, "I have a few friends in L.A. I could stay there for a while; give you a break."

"No. We don't want anyone to know we're in town. We probably won't stay there very long. It'd be best to keep on the move."

"Can we at least stay in the U.S. so we can get some decent food?"

"Yes. I can assure you of that much. I'll probably just get us some transportation and we'll take off somewhere. It'll be much easier to keep a low profile if we travel by car. I have credit cards under various names so we can go where ever the mood strikes us."

"We need some guns. Have you made arrangements for that?"

"We have reservations at the Hyatt Hotel at LAX. We are supposed to pick up certain supplies there. I don't know who all knows about that but I don't want to spend the night there. We'll find another place once we land and I'll go over and collect whatever they left for us."

Krycek said nothing; just leaned his seat back and dozed off.

Skinner spent the remaining hours of the flight formulating plans for the next few months. He had a few friends around the country too but that would only be considered only as a last resort. He wanted to stay as far away from anybody they knew as he possibly could.

The thought of spending the next several months with Krycek made him cringe but he seemed to be an un-demanding traveling companion so far. He hoped Krycek remained that way and let him make the decisions.

Seoul was hot and humid but didn't seem to be nearly as oppressive as China had been. They were met at the airport by their contact and driven to a nearby hotel. The hotel was extremely old but the accommodations were suitable and the food was good.

The flight to Tokyo the next day took eight hours and it went very well. They landed early enough to have a good dinner and get a full night's sleep. One more long flight ahead of them and they would be back on US soil again; whether for better or worse, they had no idea.

They arrived at the airport early and stocked up on reading material, snacks and bottled water. They had a long flight ahead of them and they faced it with grim determination to get it over with.

XXXX

They were two hours out of LAX when Krycek returned from the restroom to his seat by the window and sat staring out into the black sky.

"Everything all right?" Skinner asked, noticing a definite change in attitude.

The first thing Krycek did was put a finger to his lips to signify he wanted their conversation to be quiet and not overheard by other passengers. Skinner shook his head and said quietly, "What?"

Krycek reached inside his jacket and pulled out a newspaper he'd found in the restroom trash. The headlines read "Shooting at Seoul Airport". Skinner scanned the article briefly about two Dutch businessmen who were shot down while waiting to board flight 317 for Tokyo. That was their flight number.

"Coincidence?" Skinner said.

Krycek took the paper and turned it to the next page where photos of the two men killed were prominent. One was bald; the other had dark hair. Both shot in the back of the head by a high powered rifle; the shooter or shooters had disappeared into the crowd.

Skinner took the paper and re-read the entire article. It could still be a coincidence, he told himself as he scanned the information. Same flight number, same date; but he didn't remember hearing any shots. They had been some of the first to board though so they might not have heard anything. He finished reading the article and folded the paper and stuck it under his seat.

They sat there for several moments in silent thought before Krycek spoke. "What do you think?"

"I think we're too lucky sons of bitches to still be alive."

"Granted! So what do we do next?"

"As soon as our feet hit the ground, we get the hell out of Dodge!"

"There's still my friends. We would be safe there for a couple days until we decide what to do."

"No thanks. No friends, no acquaintances, no innocent by-standers. We're on our own. I'll call Cassidy as soon as we land; then we head out."

An hour before landing Skinner decided they'd better try and change their appearance as inconspicuously as possible. He stood up and pulled a different jacket and a cap out of his bag that was in the overhead compartment and shoved his suit jacket and tie back inside. Then Krycek stood up and did the same.

"Can I trust you, Krycek?" Skinner said quietly.

"I'm about the only one you **can** trust right now."

"I think it would be safest if we walked off this plane separately. If I remember correctly, there are restrooms right outside the gate."

"There are."

"Can I trust you to meet me there?"

"You can."

"Go straight there. I'll call Cassidy from the rest room and check in."

"OK. You want to get off first?"

"No. I want you to go first so I can keep an eye on you. Don't make any fast moves. Just go straight through the gate and into the restroom. Got that?"

"Not a problem." Krycek agreed.

It was 11:30 pm when they exited the plane. Krycek went first; then Skinner let another four people pass before getting in line and heading down the aisle. It felt good to stand up after sitting for so long but he could feel the perspiration on his upper lip but resisted the urge to wipe it away.

He could see Krycek ahead of him heading directly to the rest rooms. Most of the other passengers headed towards baggage claim as Skinner followed Krycek into the restroom.

Krycek stood at a urinal while Skinner went to a sink and washed his hands. They didn't speak until the other two occupants had departed. Skinner pulled out his phone and quickly punched in Cassidy's number. It rang several times and there was no answer. He frowned and tried the number again; still no answer. He snapped the phone shut angrily.

"Something's wrong." He muttered.

"No shit!" Krycek said sarcastically as he wiped his hands on a paper towel.

"OK. I've got a little over fourteen thousand cash left. The first thing we need to do is hit some ATMs."

"We can make fourteen grand last quite a while." Krycek offered.

"Not if we want to buy a car. I have six American Express cards that Cassidy gave me. We need to finds some ATMs."

"Credit card usage is an easy trail to follow." Krycek warned.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're going to use them right here in the airport. There are several locations around here where they have ATMs. If anyone is looking for us right now, they'll be outside scanning the taxi stands. We'll stay here in the terminal for at least two hours. We'll walk around from ATM to ATM and gather as much cash as we can. We'll wait until a plane lands then head for a taxi with the rest of the crowd."

"OK. You've kept me alive so far. I could do with a little walk." Krycek agreed and they started walking; keeping an eye out for an ATM. While Skinner was collecting money from the machine, Krycek kept watch. On the move again they passed shops along the way and Skinner stopped in front of one.

"What?" Krycek asked and looked around quickly.

"I think we'd better change clothes." They went inside and bought jeans, sneakers, shirts, jackets and hats. On the way to change in the restrooms they passed a luggage shop. Skinner nudged Krycek and they went in and bought two large back packs. The next stop was another ATM and next to it, a Walgreens Drug Store.

"What do we need in here?" Krycek asked.

"We're replacing everything". They bought shaving kits, toiletries, underwear and socks, and tee shirts.

They changed in the nearest restroom and dumped all their other stuff, luggage included, into the trash. Skinner stood for several moments looking at the remaining darts he had in the palm of his hand then flushed them down the toilet. He disassembled the dart gun and tossed the pieces in various trash cans along the way as they walked and hit every ATM they came to.

Finally they had hit the limit the ATMs would give out and they made their way back to the arrivals area just as another plane load of passengers came through. They headed out with the crowd towards the front door and the taxi stands.

"Where to?" The driver asked as they climbed in the back seat.

"That new 24 hour-a-day mall, what's its name? I forget. It's over on the east side." Skinner said.

"I don't know about any new mall on the east side. Are you talking about Central Park East, I know they're open 24/7?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Take us there." Skinner answered.

Krycek shot him a questioning look.

"Martha just loves that place; I swear she'd move right in there if I'd let her!" Walter grinned broadly.

"I'm sure your kids would love that!" Krycek said, going along with the line of BS.

"Well, the boys would for sure but Marley would probably prefer the library. Not that I'm complaining. When you have a fourteen year girl old who prefers books to boys you should count yourself lucky."

They filled the next 45 minutes with Ozzy and Harriet chatter and were glad to have it over with when they were deposited on the front steps of Central Park East.

"May I ask, why the mall?" Krycek said as they went through the front doors.

"Sure. Malls have two things I'm interested in right now; crowds of people and ATM machines."

"More cash?" Krycek asked, puzzled.

"Uh huh." Skinner answered as they walked up to a mall directory and he pointed out four different ATM locations on the map. "This will be our last chance to use them. I'm sure they are already being traced. We'll get what we can here and then take off."

They hit all four machines and took out the limit that each machine allowed.

"Now what?" Krycek asked as they exited at the front of the mall.

"Right there." Skinner pointed across the street to a Denny's restaurant.

"Good. I'm hungry." Krycek agreed and they headed across the street.

They lingered over coffee and apple pie.

"Are you thinking that Cassidy is involved in this?" Krycek asked.

"I don't know. More likely someone working for her but I can't be sure. I just feel a lot more secure with no one knowing our whereabouts until I can deliver you safely to that D.C. courtroom five months from now."

"We need some guns, Skinner." Krycek said in a low voice.

"Yes we do. But first we need a place to stay for the night and some wheels."

Skinner opened his phone and dialed information. "Yes, I need the number for the closest Ramada Inn to the Central Park East mall." He waited a minute than said thank you. He dialed the number and said, "Yes, I need a room for the night; one room, two queen-sized beds. No, I'll be paying cash. Colfax, Bryan Colfax and my brother Stephen Colfax. No 'e' just C-o-l-f-a-x. I don't know why everyone tries to put an 'e' in there. Yes, we'd like to check in within the hour. That'll be fine. Thanks." He hung up and dialed information again. "Yes, I need the number for Yellow Cab please." A moment later he said, "Thanks" He dialed the number and asked for a cab to be sent to pick them up. He closed the phone and pocketed it.

"Is that one of the IDs Cassidy gave you?"

"No. I made it up on the spot. Let's just hope the desk clerk doesn't ask for ID when we get there."

They ordered a second cup of coffee and waited for their cab. It arrived fifteen minutes later and they left.

They lucked out at the Ramada Inn and Skinner was able to sign in with out showing any ID. He filled out the paper work, paid the cash and they headed to their room.

Krycek tossed his back pack on one of the beds and said, "Skinner, just give me a couple of hours. I can go out and get us some of guns."

"No. We're doing this together."

"You know somebody on the streets?" Krycek asked.

"No. We'll find somebody. What we need right now is a Kinko's." Skinner sat down at the table and thumbed through the phone book yellow pages.

"Kinko's? No, that's no good. They're open 24 hours. You need to find a smaller print shop; one that's closed."

"You're right. I forgot they're open 24 hours. We'll go for one that'll be closed."

He found one about three miles from their hotel. They left quietly and started their long walk. The block before the location, they slipped into an alley and followed it down to the back of the print shop. Skinner made short work of the lock and in minutes they were inside.

"What all do you think we'll need?" Krycek asked, looking through the different paper stock.

"Driver's licenses should do for now."

"Well, I doubt we'll find the same paper the DMV uses but once it's laminated, you probably won't be able to tell the difference."

Krycek pulled some paper out, rolled it into a nearby typewriter and started typing in information. It was obvious that he had done this sort of thing before. He worked over the papers using the different sized print until he came up with a form that suited him.

"What names? You want to use the Colfax brothers?"

"No. I think it's best if we stay brothers though; that would explain using the same hotel rooms without any questions. How about Madison; John J.and William T.?"

"Sounds good to me." Krycek said and typed in the names.

"How much longer?" Skinner asked, peeking out through the window.

Krycek finished with the typing. They each signed their 'licenses' and Krycek dug around until he found a California stamp and stamped them both. He then attached the photos that Skinner had removed from their pass ports. He checked them over carefully then laminated them.

Skinner scanned the finished product and said, "You've apparently done this before."

"A time or two," Krycek said as he wiped down everything that they had touched.

They walked briskly back to their motel. On the way they discussed the guns. "Where would be the best place to pick up a couple of guns?" Skinner asked.

"The south side." Krycek answered.

"Too far to walk."

"We need a car then. Pick one of these." Krycek said as they walked along. "I can have us in one and on our way in two minutes. We make a run over to the south side, buy our guns and bring the car right back; the owner will never know its missing."

"Wait till we get back to the motel. The owners will most likely be asleep. We'll borrow one there."

Back in the Ramada Inn parking lot, Krycek worked his magic and in less than two minutes they were on the road and headed south.

When they got into the area they switched drivers and drove slowly around until they came to a small bar with several men standing around talking.

"Stop here." Krycek said and got out as Skinner pulled over to the curb. He mingled with the men for a few minutes then went into the bar.

Skinner sat in the car and cursed; hoping Krycek didn't slip out the back way and ditch him. Five minutes later Krycek came out and hopped in.

"I got one now," he pulled the .38 special out of his jacket pocket. "He said to come back in an hour and he'd have another one plus a couple boxes of ammo."

"You think he can be trusted?" Skinner asked as he drove.

"What's he going to do, call the cops and tell them he just sold someone an unlicensed gun?"

"I guess you're right." Skinner sighed and kept driving till he found an all night diner. They went in and ordered coffee.

An hour later they returned to the bar and true to his word, the bar tender had the second gun and two boxes of cartridges waiting for him.

They drove back to the motel, parked and locked the car and went to their room.

Skinner inspected his gun carefully before loading it. "This thing is so filthy, it's liable to kill me as anyone else."

"Yeah, mines the same," Krycek said.

"It'll do for tonight though. Tomorrow we'll stop somewhere and get a cleaning kit."

Skinner said as he tucked his under his pillow and prepared for sleep.

He awoke the next morning when he heard Krycek in the bathroom. The clock on the night table showed 10:33. A little over five hours sleep. Once Krycek was out of the bathroom, Skinner went in, showered, shaved and brushed his teeth.

By the time they ate breakfast they knew where they were headed. The Ford dealership was less than a mile down the road; they had passed it the night before. They went in to the used car section and started looking around. They settled on a 1999 red Taurus, with 65,000 milage on it. By then a salesman was following them around chatting away about the benefits of each car and availability of financing. They took it for a test drive and started on some serious negotiating. The price on the windshield said 7,500 but when Skinner said he would be paying cash, the salesman lowered the price to 6,000. They went inside, filled out the paperwork and Skinner counted out the money as the salesman's eyes bulged. They picked up their keys and paperwork and left.

Back at the motel they packed up their things. They were nearly out of the city limits when Skinner pulled off the highway.

"Where to?" Krycek asked.

"WalMart." Skinner answered. "We ought to be able to pick up a gun cleaning kit there."

Krycek nodded in agreement.

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way again; Krycek cleaning his gun as they drove.

"Any idea yet where we're headed?" he asked.

"Not yet. Right now we're just headed south. We'll stop somewhere later on when I get tired of driving."

Krycek wiped his gun with the cloth when he finished, loaded it and stuck it in the back of his jeans. He reached out a hand for Skinner's weapon. Skinner pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it over. He watched while Krycek disassembled it and started the cleaning routine. He was amazed at how well Krycek managed the tools with just one hand and one prosthetic hand.

They stopped at a truck stop for lunch and got right back on the road again. They found a small motel in El Centro for the night. The place was pretty seedy but it was clean, had two beds, and a bathroom; that was all they needed. They each lay in their beds that night, staring at the ceiling.

"If I was a smoking man, I could really use a cigarette about now." Krycek said in the darkness.

"Bad for your health." Skinner said.

"Voice of experience?" Krycek asked.

"Uh huh. I used to smoke two packs a day back before I knew better."

"Me too. I haven't had one in years but I never quite lost the yearning for them."

"It never goes away." Skinner answered and reached over and turned on the light beside the bed. "I think I'd better give Cassidy another try." He punched the numbers in and waited. The phone rang and rang and rang. "Shit." he said as he tossed the phone back on the night stand.

"She's probably asleep." Krycek offered but he didn't really believe it.

"That phone is supposed to be by her side 24hours a day. She has never not answered it."

Skinner lay back down and cursed his luck for ever getting mixed up with this whole mess. He should have left it for someone else to do; he thought. No; they would have both been dead by then. They talked no more and both finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they headed east. About five miles out of Yuma, the traffic was backed up to a stand still. They pulled off the highway into a road side rest stop and got out to stretch their legs. They used the restroom and were standing by the vending machines getting bottled water when they heard two truckers talking.

"What is it; an accident up ahead?"

"Nah. I just talked with a buddy of mine who got an earlier start than I did. He says there's a road block at Yuma. Cops all over the place. He says they're looking for some one armed guy."

"No kidding? What'd he do; kill somebody?"

"Don't know. That's all he was told. They made him get out and he said they checked out his left hand to make sure it was real. They checked his rig then sent him on his way."

"Shit; no wonder there's such a back up."

Skinner and Krycek eyed each other as Krycek casually stuck his left hand into his jacket pocket. They walked back to their car and got in.

"Fuckin shit!" Krycek said.

"Uh huh." Skinner agreed as he pulled the car back on the highway heading west again.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed about an hour later.

"What?" Krycek asked.

"We got rid of everything that had provided for us; every single thing but this." He pulled out his phone.

"You think Cassidy's having us tracked?"

"I don't know; but I don't like it."

"What are you going to do with that?" Krycek asked nodding towards the phone.

"We'll take it back to El Centro; dump it there then head north."

Back in El Centro they pulled into a gas station and gassed up. Skinner saw an 18-wheeler idling nearby with the windows rolled down. He watched as the driver got out and went into the diner. He pulled the Taurus around and stopped in front of the truck, blocking the view of the truck cab from the diner. He got out and stepped up on the side of the rig, reached in and dropped the phone down between the co-pilot's seat and the door. After dumping the phone he pulled back out on the highway, headed north and didn't stop until they arrived in Las Vegas.

They checked into one of the smaller hotels and ordered dinner sent to their room.

"We need new IDs." Krycek said.

"Uh huh," Skinner agreed as he wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Your turn to find us a print shop." Skinner stretched out on the bed; his back aching from all the driving and preceding several days sitting on planes.

Skinner was nudged awake several hours later and came to with a start.

"Huh? What is it?" He grabbed up his glasses from the night stand.

"Here," Krycek tossed him three new driver's licenses, each a different name and each with Skinner's photo on it.

"Where did you get these?"

"You dozed off. You needed the sleep so I went out and did it on my own." Krycek sat down on his bed and pulled his shoes off.

"You went out on your own? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? That was a damn stupid thing to do, Krycek!" Skinner jumped up in anger.

"Not really. I knew exactly where I was going. I've used the place before. I got us three each so we won't have to do it again for a while. We just have to remember which set of brothers we are. Make sure you let me know who you want to be in the morning." Krycek stretched out ready for sleep.

"Don't do that again!" Skinner warned him through gritted teeth.

"Skinner, we're in Vegas. Lighten up."

"Lighten up? Lighten up?" Skinner steamed.

In one quick movement, Krycek jumped up, shoved Skinner backwards onto his bed, straddled him, and brought their mouths together. Skinner stiffened up, jerked his mouth away and flipped Krycek over, straddling him and holding both plastic and flesh hands securely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is **my** show, Krycek. You'll do what I say, when I say it. You got that?"

"Ooohh, kinky!" Krycek gave him a lecherous grin. "OK; if that's the way you want to play; I'm game." He pushed his hips up, rubbing them against a suddenly swollen Skinner.

Skinner jumped up off the bed like he was snake bit. "Get the hell off my bed and don't try this shit again."

"Sure thing, boss. Or would you prefer Master?"

"Cut it out now and get some sleep." Skinner said and went into the bathroom to relieve the pressure in his jeans. It didn't work. It had been a long time; far too long since he'd been laid and he needed it but he'd be damned if it was going to be with Alex Krycek! He made a promise to himself that as soon as this was all over, he was going to get laid.

He came back out some time later and got into bed.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I'd be more than willing to take care of that for you." Krycek's voice startled him in the darkness.

"Go to sleep." Skinner said in his best AD voice.

"I had no idea you were such a prude, Skinner. It's just sex!"

Skinner refused to answer and tried to sleep. Before long; he did manage to doze off but his dreams kept him from any rest. He kept feeling warm lips on his and the weight of a body pressing against him; arousing him. He awoke at dawn, bleary eyed and with a raging hard-on. He took a shower and relieved himself; trying desperately to think of that blond flight attendant he had laid several months before but he couldn't even get close. Only when he gave up the fight, closed his eyes and remembered the voice in the darkness, "I can take care of that for you," and the sweet warm mouth covering his, could he get any relief. "Shit!" he cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He came out of the bathroom as Krycek was switching the TV from channel to channel.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

"We're leaving?" Krycek asked and switched the TV off and got up.

"Yeah. It's too God damned hot in Vegas. Let's go some place cooler."

"I don't think it's the weather bothering you." Krycek grinned as he headed for the shower.

"I don't give a shit what you think. We're leaving." Skinner said and started throwing stuff in his bag.

They were just about to walk out the door when two thugs burst in. It all happened so fast. Fists were thrown, punches landed. The table was knocked over and a picture fell off the wall. Skinner was down but managed to head butt the man he was fighting with and broke his nose. Blood was spurting every where but he was still swinging his ham-sized fists. His motion was stopped finally when a chair was broken over his head. Skinner crawled out from under the body to see Krycek wiping a trickle of blood off his chin. The other man was unconscious; his head twisted at a funny angle.

"Let's get the hell out of Dodge," Krycek said and they grabbed their bags and took off.

They were out on the highway and well on their way before they realized a helicopter was following them. Skinner yanked the car off the road, spewing dirt and gravel, spun it around and headed back into town. Shots were being fired at them, one shattered their back window. Skinner floor-boarded it and made it back into town doing 80mph. He slowed down once they were back in city traffic.

"Down town, mainstreet." Krycek pointed. "There's a building with underground parking. We can change cars there."

"Not going to make it that far." Skinner announced as the helicopter swooped low in front of them.

"Stop here then." Krycek said and already had his door opened. Skinner pulled to the curb and they grabbed their bags from the back seat, jumped out and ran into the nearest casino.

"This way," Krycek led them through to a back room, down a back staircase. Two men were sitting playing chess and stood up as they approached. "Five hundred," he said to Skinner as they closed in.

Skinner reached into his pocket and came up with the money and handed it to Krycek.

"Brent sent me," Krycek said and handed the wad of money to the bigger of the two.

"Brent doesn't work here any more." The big guy said.

"That's good. He was a dick anyway."

The two men laughed and the big one said, "I guess you do know Brent." He pressed a button and a panel of the wall slid back.

"Come on," Krycek said and he and Skinner entered the narrow hallway. The wall slid closed and locked behind them.

"Where the hell are we, Krycek?" Skinner asked as they walked briskly along.

"Tunnel. It goes over into the casino on the next block." Their voices echoed in the stillness.

It seemed to Skinner like they walked a lot longer than to the next block but soon they came to another door. Krycek knocked three times and waited. The door slid open and they passed through.

"You the ones causing all the noise back there?" One of the guards asked with a grin.

"Some guys just can't take a joke." Krycek said as they hurried up the stairs and into the hustle and bustle of a casino in full swing. They made their way towards the front door.

"We need a ride." Skinner said.

"You're in Vegas. There are cars for sale on every corner."

He was right. They walked three blocks and came to a gas station with six cars for sale. They bought one for 2500 and took off.

"How do you think they found us?" Krycek asked.

"They must have traced the car from that motel in El Centro." Skinner answered.

"So where to next?"

"Airport." We need some more cash. They already know we're here so we may as well use the cards while they're still active."

"You think Cassidy would close them down?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." Skinner said as they pulled into the airport.

The first ATM machine worked fine and they got money from all six of their cards. They went to the second machine and it was low and only gave them half of what they asked for. The third machine spit out a pile of bills for each of the cards and Skinner scooped it up and shoved it into his pockets.

Back out to the car and they headed south east into Arizona. The drive was beautiful with the mountains and pine trees but the towns were few and far between. They stopped at a gas station and picked up sandwiches and bottled water and kept on until they reached Flagstaff.

They ate their dinner in a small café and talked quietly.

"Do you think we were followed?" Krycek asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. Let's see if we can sell the car."

"Sell the car? Why? We just bought it."

"We're taking the bus." Skinner pointed through the window to the Greyhound Bus station across the street.

"You're the boss." Krycek agreed as they got up, paid for their meal and left. They were able to get 1500 for the car and walked the few blocks back to Main Street and the bus station. A bus had just pulled in and the passengers were unloading. The sign on the front of the bus said Phoenix.

Skinner promptly bought two tickets to Phoenix and they climbed in, found seats in the back and waited for the driver and other passengers to board. Soon they were on their way, rambling down the highway. They leaned their seats back and tried to doze off. Skinner kept his cap on and was pleased that the bus was less than half full. An hour of driving in the darkness and they were both fast asleep.

They arrived in Phoenix and were awakened by a jerk of the bus as it made its turn into the terminal. They climbed off and stood looking around for a moment. Everything was calm with no sign of any policemen any where around. They walked passed another bus with the sign on front reading San Antonio and headed toward the ticket window.

They had 45 minutes before the bus left so they got some breakfast, made a bathroom stop and climbed on board.

"We're going all the way to Texas?" Krycek asked.

"Might as well. It can't be any worse than California." Skinner answered as they stowed their bags under their seats and settled in.

They talked very little on the ride to San Antonio. After eyeing the rest of the passengers carefully they leaned back and tried to relax. Arriving in San Antonio after dark they ate dinner at the bus depot then found a cheap hotel within walking distance where they took a room for the night and slept like logs.

The next morning they checked the yellow pages out and found the nearest used car lot. It was only eight block down and two over. They walked the distance in no time and looked over the cars available and bought one, a Chevy Malibu for 4500. They were mobile again. They stopped at IHOP and had a big breakfast and headed south.

"That was really good. I've seen their ads for years but never ate there before." Krycek said as they headed out.

"I've eaten there several times and the food is always good." Skinner said as he maneuvered their car through the streets and out on the highway.

"So are we just going to keep driving around?"

"I haven't decided yet. How do you feel about the beach?"

"Are you kidding? The beach sounds great. What do you have in mind?"

"Corpus Christi. It's a real nice little town. I thought we might head down towards Padre Island and see about renting an apartment."

"Ahh. The two of us setting up housekeeping. I knew my charm would get to you sooner or later." Krycek chuckled at the face Skinner made at him.

"I won't even dignify that comment with a come back." Skinner said.

The drive to Corpus was long but it was a nice one. The car handled beautifully, it was a bright sunny day and the thought of spending some time at the beach mellowed them both. For the first time, Skinner felt comfortable enough to let Krycek drive.

They arrived mid afternoon and stopped at the first real estate place they came to. Two hours later the 'Anderson brothers' signed a lease for a ninety day stay in a furnished condo on Padre Island.

They stopped at a WalMart Superstore and stocked up on food, paperbacks, magazines and other supplies and headed for their apartment. The rain started as they were unloading and didn't quit for the next three days. That was fine by them. They got caught up on their sleep, did laundry and washed all their smelly clothes, and just sat around reading and resting.

Their fourth day there, started bright and sunny. Skinner stepped out onto their small balcony and breathed in the salty sea air.

"Want to take a ride?" He asked as Krycek finished putting away their breakfast dishes.

"Where to?"

"I thought maybe we'd go take a look at the beach."

"I'd like that," Krycek agreed.

They drove with their windows down and stopped at a souvenir shop along the highway and picked up some sun glasses, caps, tee shirts, bathing suits, beach towels and sun screen.

The next shop was a convenience store and they went in and bought a small ice chest, a bag of ice, four bottles of Coke Cola, a six pack of water and some ready made sandwiches. Then they were on their way.

Another thirty minutes and they were driving along the beach. Other cars were parked along the way and people were lying out in the sun or playing in the surf. They passed a few tents pitched together, a few motor homes and several make-shift fire pits and camp sites. They kept on driving slowly, enjoying the ocean breeze, the sound of the waves and the constant sing song of the birds running in the surf.

They continued their drive down the island until no other cars were in sight; then Skinner turned the car and angled it towards the water and cut the engine. No other cars or people could be seen in either direction. They opened their doors and got out and stood just breathing in the clean ocean air for several moments.

"Do you swim?" Krycek asked as he pulled his bathing suit out of the bag and bit the plastic tag off.

"I do. But I'm not ready just yet. You go ahead." Skinner said and started walking back towards the dunes which paralleled the water as far as could be seen. He climbed to the top and walked several yards in either direction, scanning for any one in the vicinity. By the time he got back to the car, Krycek was swimming easily close to the shore.

Skinner donned his swim suit and headed out. In moments he was swimming along side Krycek as they paralleled the shore for quite a ways then turned back and swam in the opposite direction. After an hour in the water they came back in, stretched their beach towels down in the sand and basked in the sun; less than a dozen words spoken between them.

"You're awfully quiet, Krycek." Skinner broke the silence.

"Uh huh. This is really nice. Too bad it can't last."

"I've always liked the beach. Never did get to go much. My wife never cared for it."

"You swim like you're used to it." Krycek commented.

"I use the pool at the Hoover a lot. I like to swim; it's invigorating."

"It is that."

"I'm thirsty. Want a Coke?" Skinner asked as he got up and pulled a dripping coke out of the ice chest.

"Yeah, thanks."

Skinner tossed him one and pulled another out for himself, then uncapped his and tossed the opener to Krycek to uncap his. They drank in silence for a bit.

"Do you think we have a chance in hell of making that court date?" Krycek asked as he stared out at the water.

"We haven't had any trouble since we've been here." Skinner answered, avoiding the question.

"I want to testify. I want to see the old man's face when I stand up there and spill my guts. I want to see him squirm."

"How in the hell did you ever get mixed up with a bastard like that anyway?"

"Dumb luck. I was dumb and he was lucky."

"So why did you stay with him for so long?"

"He convinced me his way was the right way. I believed in him. I wanted him to be right."

"But how could you have done all the things you've done? How could he have made any of that sound reasonable and necessary?"

"Like I said, I was dumb. He kept referring to his 'organization' and all this patriotic crap and for some reason; I had it in my head that he was CIA. I know that's stupid now but that's what I believed."

"And I'm sure he let you believe that."

"It's my own fault. I walked right into it and before I knew what he really was, I was in too deep to get out."

"You think you can get out now?"

"I doubt it. But I'm tired; tired of the whole thing. That's why I contacted Cassidy."

"You contacted Cassidy?"

"I did; and offered to testify. I've spent hours on the phone with her, telling her exactly what information I had. A week later I woke up in that Hong Kong jail."

"How long were you in there?"

"Eight months."

Skinner didn't know what else to say so he asked if Krycek wanted his sandwich now. He agreed so they ate and watched the tiny sandpipers dashing about at the edge of the water while the larger sea gulls squawked overhead, begging for food.

Their meal finished they greased up with the sun screen; Skinner telling Krycek to turn around while he rubbed some into his back; then turned around while Krycek did the same for him. They lay there side by side for a good long time before Skinner asked.

"So what are your plans after the trial?"

Krycek laughed out loud. "That's kind of like asking Frosty the Snowman what his plans are for the summer."

"You've got a good chance of making it." Skinner insisted.

"To the trial; with your help, maybe. But afterwards, if I make six months, I'll be lucky."

"Don't you have any family or relatives who could look out for you?"

"I have no family. I came out of an orphanage. I was abandoned on a park bench. My parents were never found. Besides; would you take this kind of trouble to your family?"

"I guess not." Skinner agreed and saw for the first time exactly the fix Krycek was in. "I'd better take another look around."

Another long walk along the dune ridge and back again while Krycek lay still, basking in the sun.

"I think we'd better call it a day." Skinner said as he slipped his jeans on over his now dry bathing suit.

Krycek roused and pulled his on as well. They drove back to the apartment and went in.

Skinner found some easy listening jazz on the radio. They had a light supper and spent the evening reading.

Skinner lay in his bed that evening, wishing he had put the sun screen on earlier as his back was stinging. He felt good though; his lungs still filled with the sea air from the open window and his body comfortably tired from the exercise. A noise at his bedroom door startled him. He looked over to see Krycek standing there, with a towel draped around his waist, fresh from the shower.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here," Krycek said. "I got kind of used to sleeping in the same room with you. It was … comforting."

"I'm still here."

"Good. I'm glad." He started to walk away then turned back. "I enjoyed the beach this afternoon."

"So did I. We can go again tomorrow if you like."

"I'd like that." He paused a moment then asked what was really on his mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you take this assignment?"

"I didn't want to."

"I never expected **you** to show up."

"I'm here though; and we're going to get the job done."

"I hope so. I just … I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself." Skinner assured him.

"I know you can; and you're taking good care of me as well. I want to thank you for that. I don't think I would have made it this far with any one else." Krycek said and came into the room up to the foot of the bed.

The room was lit only by the hall light and Skinner felt something he never thought he'd feel; desire for Alex Krycek. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say.

"How are the ribs doing? Did the swimming bother them?"

"No; I'm a quick healer. I get a twinge every now and then, that's about all."

"That's good."

"Do you want me to leave?" Krycek asked.

"I think you'd better."

"OK. I'm just across the hall if you change your mind." Krycek said and left the room.

Skinner was relieved to be alone again in his room. He listened to Krycek moving around across the hall then the light went out and there was silence. He was going to have to be very, very careful. He had enough on his mind just keeping the two of them alive without any personal complications distracting him.

XXXX

Weeks went by and they settled into a routine. They took turns cooking; one cooked the other did the dishes. They each did their own laundry. They shopped for groceries and reading material, watched a little TV and went to the beach every day that it didn't rain.

They swam, walked, picnicked, and basked in the sun. One night Skinner awoke to a noise in the living room. He slipped his gun out from under his pillow and padded quietly down the hall in his bare feet. He peered around the corner and saw Krycek pacing the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he entered the room and placed his gun down on an end table.

Krycek stared at him a moment then said, "I don't want to die."

Skinner didn't know what to say to that. They both knew that Krycek's chances of getting out of this mess alive were slim to none.

"I plan on doing everything I can to keep you alive." Skinner said.

"I was going to leave tonight." Krycek said and nodded to his back pack sitting by the door. "I don't want to die but I don't want **you** to die trying to keep me alive."

"I can take care of myself." Skinner insisted.

"Under most circumstances, yes; but this is different. If they find you with me; you will be killed. These people won't leave any witnesses."

"We've made it this far. We've had no trouble at all since we've been here."

Krycek stared at him for several seconds then turned away; his voice going stoney. "I stand a lot better chance of making it alone. It's a lot easier for one person to get lost than for two."

"And just forget about testifying?"

"No. I'm going to testify. I'll be there in that courtroom." He walked over to the door and picked up his bag.

"NO! You can't leave!" Skinner pulled him back by the arm. "You agreed you'd go along with whatever plan we came up with. You can't just walk out."

It would be impossible to say who made the first move; it's doubtful even they knew; but they were suddenly in each other's arms, kissing non stop. Neither one would be able to tell you who led who but suddenly they were on Skinner's bed. And so it went for the next several days. They hardly left the apartment except to hit the grocery store a mile down the road. They never talked about it; they just let it happen. And happen it did; in the kitchen up against the sink, in the living room on the couch, in the bathroom in the shower, and every night and morning in whichever bed they happened to be in.

One night they were lying together on the couch; the evening news had just ended and Walter clicked off the TV and tossed the remote on the table.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight." Skinner said.

"Uh huh." Krycek answered and nuzzled his cheek against Walter's furry chest.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"This is all too good. It's going to end soon and that's going to be the saddest day of my life."

"You think we're getting too comfortable here?"

"We are. I know we stay alert and watch and listen carefully but I'm beginning to get that old feeling – like they are somehow closing in on us and any minute they're going to pounce."

Walter sat up then, pulling Alex up with him. "I've been getting that same feeling. You're thinking we should leave?"

"I hate to, but yes, I think we should leave." Alex reached for his bottled water and drained the last of it.

"You're right. Our lease is up next week. Is that soon enough?"

"No. I think we should leave now. It's too quiet here, to easy to relax and forget for a moment what's going on."

Walter thought for a few minutes then said, "I agree. Let's pack."

Silently they packed their bags and stowed them in the back seat of the car. One last look around the place and they drove off into the night. Back on the highway again and heading north, both of them quiet and glum; Walter had an idea. He took the turn off, east, heading towards Victoria and Houston.

Alex glanced over at him and asked. "Where are we headed?"

"You remember that commercial that was playing on TV just before that last news story about that wreck?"

"The commercial? No; I usually ignore commercials."

"I'm talking about the one where they ask that foot ball player where's he's going now that his team won the championship. Remember what he said?"

"You talking about that Disneyworld commercial?"

"Yeah. How would you like to go to Disneyworld?" Walter grinned over at him in the darkness.

"You're kidding; right?" Alex asked, not believing his ears.

"Nope. Where is the last place in the world they would think to look for you?"

"Disneyworld! We're not really going to there; are we?"

"Why not? Have you ever been?"

"Well no, but …"

"But what? Do you have a thing about amusement parks or something?" Walter asked.

"No; not at all. In fact, I've never been to an amusement park."

"Never?"

"Never. At the home – where I grew up; we were lucky just to have food to eat and a place to sleep. It was in a poor community and we had no frills there."

"And you never went to an amusement park, even when you got out?"

"I was too busy studying to become a cop. I always wanted to be Dirty Harry; and instead I became just a dirty agent."

They were silent for a few minutes then Walter said. "Well, I think a trip to Disneyworld is just what you need then. They'd never think to look for us there, not in a million years."

Alex gave a little chuckle and said, "You're the boss. We've got about sixty days left before I need to be in D.C. We might as well have a little fun while we're waiting."

They stopped at Beaumont for breakfast and then drove straight on through, taking turns driving. They had one moment when they were nearly forced off the road. They both pulled out their guns but were relieved to see it was just some drunk driving like a maniac. Twenty minutes later they saw him pulled over to the side of the road and being handcuffed and shoved into a police car.

They stopped for the night at a motel in Jacksonville. They got a room with two beds but used only one. They slept in late the next morning, had breakfast and drove the remaining 150 miles to Orlando.

As they neared the city limits, the excitement began to build in Alex. "We're really going to Disneyworld? I mean, are we going into the park?" He asked as he began to see signs advertising the park.

"Absolutely. Why go to Disneyworld if you're not going into the park?"

"You think it would be safe? I mean – could we go on rides and stuff?" Alex was leaning forward in his seat now as the first sight of the tall rides was coming into view.

Walter smiled at the excitement etched on Alex's face. All the hard edges seemed to disappear and he looked like a twelve-year old boy, going to the park for his first time.

"Sure we can. In fact, I want to stay at one of those hotels that have the monorail that takes you right on to the park grounds. You can buy a ticket that'll be good for a week and come and go as often as you like."

"You really think it will be safe?" Alex desperately wanted to believe it.

"If you were the old man, where would you look for you?"

"I don't know; probably in some dive in D.C. or close by; or one of the so called safe houses."

"Would Disneyworld pop into your mind?"

"You're right, it wouldn't; not in a million years." Alex grinned; beside himself with excitement.

Walter pulled into Walt Disney World Resort and they took a room; paying up front for the room and with it a weeks pass into the park.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life!" Alex said as he tossed his bag on his bed and made his way to the window that looked out over the park.

"Sometimes crazy is good." Walter said coming up behind him and circling him with his arms.

Alex leaned his head back against Walter's shoulder and sighed. "You are certifiable, you know that, Walter?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm ready for lunch. Now we can eat at the restaurant down stairs or we can hit the park. I'm sure there are lots of places to eat there; your choice." Walter said as he nibbled on Alex's ear.

"I want to go on some rides!" Alex said spinning around in Walter's arms.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Walter agreed then added as they went out their door, "As long as we get to eat sometime this afternoon."

"Any time you want; I just want to go on a ride first!" Alex said excitedly as they entered the elevator.

"Which ride has got you all excited? The roller coaster? The Ferris Wheel?"

"I don't care what we go on; I just want to go on some kind of ride." They exited the elevator and headed for the monorail station.

They had to wait while a family with four cranky, crying kids got off before they boarded and took their seats. Walter enjoyed immensely watching the excitement grow in Alex as they neared their destination. Once they were on the grounds Alex had them practically running to the midway. Rides were on all sides of them and Alex stopped in his tracks and just stared. Never in his life had he seen such a sight.

"Wait until you see it at night; all the lights will be on." Walter said as they stood there while the crowd milled around them as if they didn't exist.

"Which one?" Alex finally managed to speak.

"Up to you. Just be prepared, there will be a long wait in line."

"I don't care. Hey, there's a hot dog stand," he pointed over to a little red-roofed cart. "Lets get some hot dogs and we can eat them while we're standing in line."

Walter followed him over to the stand; grinning from ear to ear. They grabbed their order and headed out for their first ride.

"You've never been on any rides before? None at all?" Walter asked.

"No. Just some swings and slides and those little push merry go rounds they have on playgrounds."

"Well, I think we should try something a little bit tame first. How about the Tilt-a-Whirl over there?" Skinner pointed down the midway a short distance. "The line is shortest there. Then we can come back and hit some of these bigger rides."

"OK; great!" Alex hurtled on over and got in line.

Walter followed behind with a satisfied smile. Coming to Disney World was a good decision. He'd never seen Alex so excited and happy!

When their turn came they climbed into their seats and strapped in. The metal bar was closed down over their laps and the ride started. Alex's eyes were big as saucers as the ride started to spin and whirl; his mouth gaping open in stunned amazement. When it stopped he didn't want to get out. Walter finally convinced him that if he wanted to ride again they would have to get back in line again.

They rode the Tilt-a-Whirl four times in a row before Alex decided it was time to try another ride. Then came the Ferris Wheel and another hot dog while they waited in line for the first of the Roller Coasters. Alex threw up his chili dog as soon as they got off then turned around and begged to go on it again; which of course they did.

Hours later, they climbed aboard the monorail and headed back to their hotel; too exhausted even to speak. Alex's only comment was a mumbled, "I had no idea!"

They lay down for a nap and didn't rouse until almost 9:30 pm. They freshened up and headed back to the park; Alex just as excited as he was the first time. This time Walter was able to get Alex to walk around the park some and see some of the other sights besides the Midway that was lit up like a Christmas tree.

They wandered the streets from kingdom to kingdom and shopped in the small shops. One of their first purchases was a couple of cameras which they hung around their necks.

"You can't be a proper tourist without a camera," Walter insisted as he started snapping photos.

Alex glanced around and noticed that Walter was right; practically everyone had cameras hung around their neck. He was startled as Walter placed a hat with Mickey Mouse ears on his head and snapped his photo.

"No one will ever believe this," Walter said looking into the camera at the photo he had just taken. "Alex Krycek in Mickey Mouse ears." He laughed and showed the photo to Alex.

"You want to see something even more absurd; how about AD Skinner in Mickey Mouse ears?" Alex grinned and put the hat on Walter and snapped his photo.

They laughed and decided on two baseball type caps with Disney World embroidered on them. Before they knew it the park was announcing it was getting ready to close for the night so they made their way back to the monorail station and went back to their hotel.

And so went the next few weeks. They ate their breakfast and dinner at the hotel but lunch and snacks were eaten at the park, either standing in line for a ride or sitting on a shady bench resting.

There were other magnificent sites to see in Orlando and they saw them all. They took the Universal Studios tour, spent a couple of days at Epcot Center, visited a few museums and drove along the beach road and stopped and had an excellent sea food dinner.

Time was growing short and they knew it but neither of them brought it up. They made the most of every day; filled it with every fun thing they could think of to do and every night they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Three days before the trial they loaded up the car and started heading towards D.C.

They took the coast highway 95 north and stopped for the night in a small motel on the outskirts of Raleigh, N.C. Their mood was somber and Alex couldn't stop fidgeting; peeking out the window and listening carefully at the door. They tried to sleep but neither one of them could close his eyes.

"I've been thinking," Walter finally broke the silence. "We need someone we can trust to be our go-between."

"You're thinking Mulder?" Alex asked, coming away from the window.

"Uh huh. He's the only one I know for sure we can trust."

"You can trust him; I can't. He hates me."

"I still think we can trust him. Hell we have to trust someone, Alex. We don't even know if the trial is still scheduled. Since we've been out of touch for so long, they might have re-scheduled it."

"Oh shit!" Alex sat down at the table across from Walter.

Walter reached over and covered Alex's hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me, Alex. We'll get through this."

"OK, OK; whatever you think. I guess it's better than just driving up to the courthouse and showing up."

"It is." Walter said and went over to the bedside phone and dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder," the garbled voice said.

"Mulder? Is that you?" Skinner asked.

"Skinner? Shit, is that you Skinner?"

"Uh huh. Are you alone?"

"Unfortunately. Where the hell you been? Everyone's going crazy looking for you. I've been called in and questioned half a dozen times."

"Your voice sounded funny when you answered?"

"I had a mouthful of pizza. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I need your help though. Can I count on you to keep this call confidential?"

"Absolutely. How can I help?"

"There's a trial scheduled for day after tomorrow, Smoking man. Do you know about it?"

"I do. Everyone is talking about it. They all think he's going to walk. There's supposed to be some secret witness out there somewhere but the word is, he'll be a no-show. Are you the secret witness?"

"No. But I have him. I'm out of state right now but I'm on my way back. We need a place that's safe. No safe house, Spender knows them all."

"OK. What do you want; a house, an apartment, a vacant building? Name it."

"I don't know, I don't really care; as long as it's secure. Can you meet us somewhere on the south side of town; someplace where we can park and get into your vehicle unseen; maybe an underground garage somewhere? Can you come up with a different vehicle? Something with tinted windows so no one can see your passengers?"

"I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yes. I need an escort to the trial. Can you handle that?"

"I can."

"Have you seen or spoken with Cassidy in the last few weeks?"

"I've seen her but I haven't spoken with her. You need to get a message to her?"

"Yes, but not by you. I don't want to take the chance of you being followed right now.

"Scully?"

"No; how about one of your Gunmen. Could they get a message through to her?"

"Probably but they would be directly connected to me."

"Maybe we could send a telegram then, and have it arrive just before the trial. I need to let her know that I have the witness and he is eager to testify but I don't want them to have the time to come after us again."

"Someone's after you?"

"Not at the moment. We found a pretty safe place to stay but with the trial closing in on us, they will be out in force looking for us."

"Better forget about a telegram then. Let's use Scully for the message. She'll be able to get in to Cassidy for sure and won't arouse any suspicion being in the building. We can just call her when you want the message delivered and she can do it. I'll come up with a place for you to stay and stay with you until the trial is over."

"You can't discuss this with anyone, Mulder. Not even Scully. Just tell her you'll need her to do you a favor and to be in the building. That's all she needs to know for now."

"OK. How soon will you be ready to be picked up and do you have a number where I can call you back and let you know the arrangements?"

"We're about four hours out. We ditched the cell we had. I'll have to call you back in a couple of hours. Will you know something by then?"

"I will."

"OK. I'll talk to you later then; and Mulder, thanks!"

"You got it."

"He could be being followed right now." Alex said.

"It's possible. It's also possible that Mulder is thinking the same thing and will be able to loose the tail. I'm confident in Mulder's abilities." Walter said and took his seat back at the table again.

"I'm glad you didn't tell him it was me. I'm not so sure he'd be all that eager to help if he knew it was me he was trying to protect."

"It doesn't matter. He'll help; that's all that matters right now."

"I hope you're right." Alex said and started pacing again.

In no time they were packed again and on the road north. In two hours they were stopped at a truck stop and gassed up. Walter used the pay phone and called Mulder. He was happy with the conversation. Mulder told him to meet him at the old closed down Montgomery Wards store just inside the loop on the south side. He'd be there in exactly two more hours to pick them up.

The last two hours were driven in total silence. They were just entering the outskirts of town when Alex turned to Walter and said, "Walter, I want to thank you for these last few months. I don't know how to express my gratitude other than to just say thank you."

"You're welcome, Alex. I didn't want the job; I regretted taking the job; but I learned more on this assignment than any other I ever had. I have you to thank for that. These last few months – I've been … happy. I can't remember any other time in my life when I've been that happy." He reached over and squeezed Alex's plastic arm.

"That doesn't bother you at all; does it?"

"What; your prosthesis? Of course not. Do my glasses bother you?"

"Well no, but that's a different thing."

"Not to me. I need my glasses or contacts to see; you need two arms to hold on to me." Walter smiled, trying to ease the tension.

Alex smiled back but said nothing more until he saw the old MW building coming into sight.

"There it is." He pointed of to the left.

Walter pulled into the deserted parking lot and drove around back. There by the loading dock sat a van with Samuel's Plumbing written on the side. He stopped the car and waited. The van blinked its lights and they drove on over closer.

Mulder stepped out of the van and came towards them. Walter stopped the car and they got out.

"Hey, Skinner;" Mulder greeted him with a smile which disappeared as soon as he saw Alex. "KRYCEK!" He said the name like it was a curse.

"We don't have time for this now, Mulder."

"This is your witness? This lying scum-bag? Who'd believe a word he says?"

"Do you have a place for us or not?" Skinner asked, his irritation beginning to show.

"Hey, come on!" Bespectacled Frohike called out from the van. "It'll be day light soon."

"Come on," Mulder said but kept his eye on Krycek.

They grabbed their bags and piled into the back of the plumber's truck while Langley took their car and drove it to a safe place to be garaged for the time being.

"I don't like this one bit, Skinner. You know you can't trust Krycek. Why the hell did you ever agree to protect him?"

"He's testifying against Spender. Isn't that enough?"

"Testifying against Spender? He should be sitting right next to him!" Mulder practically shouted.

"Give it a rest, Mulder. The deal has already been made."

"And I suppose he's getting immunity out of it?" Mulder said with a sneer.

"Immunity and the rest of his life spent looking over his shoulder waiting for reprisals."

The van rumbled through the early morning darkness and came to stop in the warehouse district. They climbed out.

"The Gunmen's place?" Skinner said looking around while all the locks were being undone.

"It's low traffic, quiet and secure. They're the only occupants of this building and you can come and go from it unseen. It's the best I could come up with on short notice."

They went inside and all the locks were secured again. Two Army type cots were set up for them in a back storage room and they tossed their gear on the floor underneath and sat down with a sigh.

"There's no reason you have to stay back here with him. Why don't you come up front with the rest of us?" Mulder asked.

"I'm staying right here, Mulder." Skinner insisted and Mulder turned and left them alone.

"I don't think this was such a good idea. He could make a phone call any minute and this would be all over with."

"He could," Walter agreed, "but he won't. He wants to get Spender as much as we do."

"I hope you're right." Alex said as he lay down on his cot.

They spent the next day dozing or pacing and came out of the store room only long enough to use the bathroom or eat a bite in the Gunmen's kitchen and have a look around, then it was right back inside again.

The day of the trial dawned and they dressed nervously. Mulder made his phone call to Scully and told her to get the message to Cassidy that they were coming in with the witness. They piled into the van and headed for the courthouse. Mulder road up front with Frohike and when they were stopped at the witness's entrance, Mulder showed his ID and they were allowed to pass. He stopped in the underground parking area, right in front of the elevator. Mulder jumped out and pressed the button. The door opened and it was empty. He nodded towards the van.

Skinner and Krycek slipped out and hurried into the elevator. They stood silently and just before the doors opened Mulder hissed to Krycek. "You'd better no screw this up."

Skinner gave him a dirty look and Krycek ignored him. The door slid open and Cassidy was standing there with two of her assistants.

"Thank you, Skinner. You've done your job and your part in this is now complete."

She said and motioned for her assistants to take Krycek.

"I'm going with him." Skinner said.

"No you're not. He's in my custody now and I'm in charge. You're no longer a part of this." Cassidy turned her back on him and nodded for Krycek to follow her assistants.

Krycek stepped up beside them and they walked down the corridor together.

"Son of a bitch!" Skinner slammed his hand against the wall.

"Come on." Mulder said. "The trial starts in an hour. Let's get some coffee and see about getting a seat in the courtroom."

XXXX

They spent the entire day in the courtroom except for breaks. During those times they tried to get in to see Krycek but they were refused. The first day of testimony ended and Krycek never appeared. The second day was more of the same. Skinner was furious and tried everything he knew to get in touch with Cassidy but there was no response.

Skinner went home to his condo and threw his bag across the room as soon as he entered. He was seething and didn't know what to do about it. He lay awake that first night and made up his mind. He was going to retire; effective immediately. The next morning he went in to his office and made copies of his request for retirement; keeping one for himself, dropping one on his secretary's desk along with a letter of recommendation for her, and the original copy he placed in an envelope and wrote Director Jana Cassidy on the top and left it on her secretary's desk.

Back at his condo, he wrote a note to the condo management and told them to put his condo up for sale; that he was moving out. He had two more hours before time for court to start so he made a few more arrangements.

The third day of the trial started like the others and Skinner was sitting in the front row.

By mid morning the prosecution called Alex Krycek to the stand. There was a flurry of movement outside the door and everyone waited. Skinner glanced at Spender and he sat there staring straight ahead, a smug little grin on his face.

There was a delay of several minutes while court assistants scurried about the room whispering to one another and disappearing out the door and down the hall. Even the judge's eyes were glued to the door. Finally it opened and Alex Krycek walked into the courtroom; straightening his tie and wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Spender's attorneys objected strenuously to no avail. The judge listened to the first few objections than banged his gavel and said "The court will hear this witness."

Krycek testified the rest of the day over one objection after another from the defense. The next two days were carbon copies of the first. The weekend break nearly drove Skinner crazy. They refused to let him see Krycek; and Cassidy refused to see him.

On the other hand, he had an offer for his condo, sight unseen and accepted it. By late Saturday afternoon, he had the check in hand and spent Saturday night and all day Sunday empting out his things; not that he had all that much. He had gotten the place furnished and he never was much of a saver of unnecessary items. He took a room at the hotel closest to the courthouse and moved his things over.

Monday morning he was in the front row again as Krycek testified. He could see the jury was believing every word they heard. The days that followed mirrored one another and then it was the Defense's turn. They spent days trying to tear down Krycek's testimony and Krycek himself but it wasn't going well. The defense team switched off from one attorney to the next, each trying a different tactic. All the while Spender sat there with that smug little grin on his face, staring straight ahead and showing no emotion but confidence.

The third week passed and the trial was drawing to a close. Krycek was called back to the stand for further testimony and questioning by the defense. He testified well and as he stood to leave the stand, the courtroom door burst open and someone dressed entirely in black, ski mask and all, sprayed the front of the courtroom with bullets.

It all happened like a dream. Krycek was stepping down from the chair, the door burst open, shots were fired and people were screaming and struggling to get out of the way.

Krycek took three shots across the chest and went down. Skinner vaulted over the railing and ran to him while Mulder was holding Scully down between the seats as the gunman disappeared out into the crowd in the hall and was gone.

Spender never changed his expression, never even looked around during the melee. The jurors all saw this and didn't forget it later on when it came time to vote on his guilt or innocence. Skinner immediately covered Krycek with his jacket and in minutes the EMTs were there with a gurney to take him away, covering him completely with a sheet. Skinner followed with him out of the courtroom and out of the building.

XXXX

Skinner drove his new van down the highway, heading west into the sunset. He'd have to remember to send Frohike a thank you note. He'd picked out a nice van for Skinner and he appreciated it. It was all over now and he felt an almost giddy sense of freedom. The trial was over with and Spender was found guilty on all charges. Skinner was no longer an employee of the US Government, his retirement checks were all set to be automatically deposited into an account in the Cayman Islands. He had six Master cards, six American Express cards, gas cards and driver's licenses in several different names.

He heard a groan from the back and smiled. "Hey, it's about time you woke up! You're missing a beautiful sunset!"

"Oh, shit! I feel like I've been stepped on by an elephant!" A muddle-headed Krycek crawled up into the co-pilot's seat.

"You're still in one piece. That's all that matters." Skinner smiled over at him.

"I don't know how you managed to get that bullet proof vest into me but I appreciate it."

Krycek rubbed his bruised chest.

"I just crossed a few palms with a little green."

"You knew something was going to happen?"

"Uh huh. Spender was too smug. I knew he had something planned."

"Well you did it. You kept me alive long enough to testify. So where are we headed now?"

"West. I thought you might like to see Disney Land; the original."

Krycek laughed out loud. "No kidding?"

"No kidding. But you've got to promise me; no chili dogs just before the roller coaster!"

"You haven't gotten me killed yet so I might as well go along." Alex shook his head in disbelief. "You did it, Walter! You fucking did it!" They both laughed.

The car was filled with the rose colored rays of sunset as they headed west.

THE END


End file.
